Sanctuary
by Stork101
Summary: On the eve of Sasukes departure Neji comes to change his mind spoiler if your not this far in the manga or anime read at own risk rated M for a Mature audience. More chapters to come its going to be a short one.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: the rating is for a reason it doesn't matter how old you are, you gotta be at least 18 to read this. If you're 18 but don't act like it please leave now. This is BoyXBoy Smut! And one more thing if you don't like Yaoi please turn back now and find someone else to pester

if you intend to go on instead, I've warned you not only once but three times in the Summary, authors not and now thats three warnings.

I tried to match Sasuke and Neji to the anime sorry I hardly watch the anime so it might be a little off Gomenisai

Sanctuary

It all started at four o'clock in the morning, when Sasuke suddenly woke up to a presence in his room. With a start he noticed a shadow lingering by the doorway. "Who's there?" He called out in a firm, voice Just curious... yeah that's right just curious.

"Nobody." Someone answered.

Sasuke turned around. There was Neji sitting in the chair in the corner. He jumped a little by the sudden appearance. He wasn't prepared to see Neji in his room maybe Naruto yes, but Neji... "Hmph.... what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, sounding bored and careless.

"Hanging around" The Hyuuga said calmly. Sasuke noticed that he was wearing his usual outfit instead of his Pj's He might've not even went to bed yet.... "so umm what're you doing in my room and in my house at 4 am in the morning?" "None of your business." and with that the prodigy got up, turned around and walked out of his room. Sasuke noticed before Neji left that he had a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

The next night it happened again the same thing happened. With Neji getting up and leaving with the same blush on his face. This happened for three nights in a row... With Neji coming into his room all the time he was wondering what was going on in the Byakuyan users head. On the fourth night instead of falling asleep Sasuke stayed awake until Neji came and sure enough 4 am came around there he was Neji going to sit in the chair in the corner.

"You're here again." He said, trying not to have the Hyuuga getting angry he didn't want to have a fight on his hands but it would've been nice to kick his ass... but another time. Neji flinched seeing that Sasuke was awake and not asleep like usual he had a little bit of time to stare at him until the Genius woke to find him sitting in the corner, looking at him.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded. But Neji didn't answer he just got up and came over to his bed, sat down and got right in front of the Sharigan users face.

Prepare for chapter 2!

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Sanctuary part 2

Neji kissed him, hard on the mouth, as if knowing the protests of the ninja was about to make. Sasuke was silenced with this prevented from saying anything, and he simply blinked up at Neji with quiet mysticfication painted in his features. Sasuke had no idea to waht was going on. Sasuke closed his to what he didn't want to see anymore.

He felt hands ghosting over his stomach and the muscles tensed instinctively, wondering about the tickling sensation until he opened one eye and saw Neji kissing his way lower. The whole situation was both surreal and really happening, and even if most of his memories of Neji had been tossed for the wind to take and blow them away. He was still, uncharacteristicly quite unsure about the situation he was in at the moment.

"Neji..."

"What is it Sasuke?" Neji replied his lips caressing the cursed marked ninjas neck with his warm breath.

"wha... what are you do... doing?" Sasuke stuttered out around the pleasurable feeling Neji's lips were creating.

Neji chuckled at this. "I'm pleasuring you of course." Neji continued his ministrations and captured Sasukes lips once again. Crushing his body ever so closer to Sasukes and continued his reply.

"I've thought about you all the time wondering why I haven't went after you sooner. It must be fate that I've finally come here to have you stay in Konoha..."

Sasuke didn't say anything at this the Uchiha had a feeling that Neji knew he was to leave in the morning to find Orichimaru. Sasuke wanted to leave this place already too many memories were weighing him down. Sasuke thought for a few minutes at this and made his decision. What Neji was doing to him it felt kinda of right in a way. Sasuke let himself go with the flow.

Once again a hand traveled down his abdomen. Scorching lips took residence upon his. A second hand found his ass and brung him closer than ever thought possible as it was, like Sasuke could've been absorbed into Neji. Sasukes head fell back causing the lips that were on his to travel the length of his throat again. but Neji wasn't done with Sasukes lips, grabbing a handful of raven locks and bringing Sasukes head forward to capture his lips in another passionate kiss. Carefully taking Sasukes bottom lip between his teeth and biting softly. Neji deepened the kiss forcing his tongue into Sasukes mouth and the raven haired ninja moaned at the intrusion, he had never been kissed like this before, not even by Sakura or Ino. Neji had that certin skill to him that made the kiss more enjoyable. The genious continued kissing Sasuke leaving no crevice untouched. he shifted so his knee was between Sasukes legs and raking his blunt nails down the front of Sasuke then still kissing but working his way down from the Uchiha's mouth no his neck. Finding something to do with his hands, Neji left a trail of goosebumps on Sasuke's skin as his hands made their decsent to his partners length. Still going further past the two sacks to the backdoor.

Without any complaint from Sasuke but stasting with two fingers Neji penatrated the Uchiha's tight entrance. Sasuke whimpered and bucked his hips out of pleasure to meet the intrusion. Neji moved slowly, taking his time. But for Sasuke he want him to move faster. It felt unwanted at first but he wanted this to happen sooner before he had to leave Konoha. He had wanted Neji to make the move. Sasuke didn't know why he was doing this now, maybe to get him to stay? The ninja was making him have second thoughts. How could he have given in to this feelings so easily? Sasuke would have thought more about stopping these ministrations but Neji's digits had found the little lump of nerves inside his entrance that shot electric shivers up his spine to pool in his stomach making him forget all thought for a few seconds. Sasuke had a feeling that something else was to come and sure enough Neji withdrew his long pale fingers. Taking a hip in hand Neji flipped the sharigan wielder onto his hands and knees.

Replacing his fingers with one rough thrust of his thick length. Sasuke let out a yell he had felt himself tear from the rough entry if he wasn't mistaken. Neji should have lubed himself first, if asked Sasuke would have given him something. With each thrust the pain subsided into pleasure. Neji's cock thrusted deeper once he knew the sounds coming from Sasuke were of pleasure. The Uchiha's hips rocked in time with Neji's. The Hyuuga moaned in pure enstasy pushing even deeper than before inside his maybe to be lover. deep penetrating thrusts, continued with a fast rythym made the sound of skin smacking together over and over. moans, groans and gasps all mixed together in harmony.

Neji's hands moved to Sasukes hips, grasped and proceeded to slam into the Uchiha with more force. With this Sasuke cried out, when Neji had successfully hit his sweet spot deep inside him. It felt so good that Sasuke was seeing stars and sent another jolt of electric pleasure through his body to pool in his groin.

Sasuke felt Neji change pace by thrusting harder and faster into his wet, hot heat bringing him closer to release. But as if answering a prayer the Hyuuga took hold of his lovers throbing, weeping member and pumped syncronizing his movements with his thrusts. Neji felt Sasukes insides tightening around him making it harder and harder to bear, he was close to coming then and now but he wanted to come the same time as Sasuke.

Meanwhile writhing on the bed, Sasuke wanted Neji to go deeper, so he grabbed hold of Neji's long chocolate locks and pulled himself up. The Uchiha was now face to face with his lover.

"Ahh....Neji...nnnggh... Sasuke muttered between his gasps. Neji let go of Sasukes dick to steady himself after Sasuke had pulled on his hair to be deeper and eye level with him. But that position didn't last long, he pushed Sasuke back down and kissed him fully exploring every crevice of the Uchihas mouth. He couldn't get enough of the raven haired ninja. Neji let out a loud moan escape his once quiet and smirking lips as he felt he was about to come. He tightened his grip on Sasukes hips and drove back and forth, while is other hand recontinued to pump Sasukes swollen member.

"let me come with you Sasuke..." as Neji moved his hand faster. "Oh god... aah... nnhhh..." Sasuke made so many slutty noises while he felt Neji thrusting in harder and deeper. "nnngh.... AHHHH!, Neji I'm cumming!

Neji smirked, he felt the Uchiha tense as he finally released and had cum all over Nejis hand with a loud groan. Sasukes throbbong cock, his hot moan and his now consticting ass was enough to send Neji over the edge into his release as well. "Nnnnggghhhh... Sasuke..." he moaned as he emptied himself inside the Uchihas entrance.

A few mins later Sasuke still breathing heavy recovering from his orgasm. Neji was still on top of Sasuke recovering as well. He pulled himself out of Sasuke and the silence wrapped around the tow sweating ninjas as they slowly regained there senses. After a long silence Neji finally broke Hyuuga didn't know if Sasuke knew about him knowing that the Uchiha was leaving, but he decided to ask anyway.

"So are you going to stay?

It took Sasuke a few minutes before he replied, "maybe, maybe not."

Neji frowned at this and was just about to retort but Sasuke cut him off with a tired voice.

"could we talk about his in the morning, I'm beat, you tired me out."

Neji smirked a big on at this. "well at least some one can..."

They both fell asleep in each others arms and by morning when Neji woke up, he had found the other side of the bed empty...

AU: so what do you think? you can probably tell what happened before Sasuke left... xD he got laid! lmao well I hope you had enjoyed this please let me know if you see any problems with the story like spelling grammar etc. REVIEW PLZ!!!! 


End file.
